Mystabella
Mystabella was a female contestant on Shopkins All Stars and was a member of The Abusement Park. She competed on Shopkins Craziness for Bleh. She was a contestant on Battle of the Shopkins for The Awkward Armadillos. She was eliminated in Bossy Jessicake with 21 votes. Appearance Mystabella is a tan-skinned girl who has pastel rainbow eyes with an ombré effect. Her hair is mostly white, but she has blue and pink streaks in the middle of her hair. Most of her hair is wavy and falls behind her head, and she has two small buns, bangs, and shorter pieces of hair on either side of her head. Her headpiece is mostly yellow, and it had unicorn ears, a white horn, and other decorations on it. Mystabella has a top that resembles a cloud, and a rainbow design sits at the top of her top. A pair of wings is attached to the top. She has a glittery white skirt with a transparent purple and pink piece of material at the top of her skirt. She has a cape attached to her skirt that fades from purple to blue. Mystabella's shoes are white and resemble clouds, and both shoes have stars on them. Part of her right shoe goes upward around her leg, and it looks like a rainbow. Personality Mystabella is usually a calm and sometimes ditzy contestant. She has never been outright rude to another contestant. In Shopkins All Stars, she still retained her bubbly, energetic attitude, but she seemed to be much more unintelligent throughout the season. In "Reveal Novum", Mystabella was desperate and fast-talking as seen in her audition tape, as fast as she could, she asked the viewers "PLEASE? Please. Can I join the game? Please Please." which only gave her 22 votes, not enough to join. She’s shown to be sensitive as seen in TSBA 5c, as she starts crying after Honey Hearts yells at her. She's also shown to be a bit dim-witted in Welcome Back, as she stupidly jumps off of the top of the Yoyle Needy to get to the bottom, only to shatter into pieces. In SAS, however, Mystabella's personality somewhat changes. She's now quite more passive than before. For example, in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she watches Scarletta Gateau get zapped by Mike Rophone with almost no concern, despite seemingly having a friendship with Scarletta Gateau. Mystabella also displays a more critical and cruel side, as she became judgmental of Scarletta Gateau's physique in "Fortunate Ben". Trivia *If voters were allowed to vote more than once, she would've joined the game with 206 votes instead of Lemona & Lima as seen in The Debut. *Mystabella's favorite screen is star-shaped. She also likes screens that are shaped like a recovery center. *Mystabella, along with Apple Blossom went through some voice changes, resulting in them both sounding more girly. *Mystabella is the only recommended character to be a member of Honey Hearts' Alliance. **This is excluding alternates, as Lucky Fortune Cookie is also a recommended character. *Mystabella has 35 sisters, all of which competed in the mini-season ABCDEFG hosted by carykh. **She is the only contestant to have known sisters who appeared more than once, though only some of them are recommended characters. *She, along with five others are the only contestants to be seen eating whatever they received at Cake at Stake. *Mystabella was the first contestant shown to eat a cake at elimination time in SAS. *Mystabella did not go to Gem School, as proven in No More Snow!, but only a second later, Lucky Fortune Cookie informed Honey Hearts that Gem School was only for diamonds. *Her former catch-phrase is Poopy Mayonnaise as seen in TSBA 4 and TSBA 5a. *Mystabella is one of the 3 contestants who has been seen crying. *Although Mystabella has a killing count of 10, the only person she killed on her own was Mystabella herself. *Mystabella is the only character that has a different asset for the top, and is the actual top, and not an angle. *Mystabella is the third person to call Honey Hearts "Honeybun," in Welcome Back, the first two are Apple Blossom and Jessicake. *Mystabella is currently the only character to admit that she is a Recommended Character. *In the files of TSB 5, Mystabella is called Misty which can mean Mystabella could've been originally a diamond. *Mystabella is addicted to Yoyleberries, as seen in TSBA 5e, TSBA 6 Deleted Scenes and The JingJing Squisher (10 year anniversary). *Her current voice actor, Tyler Scott, has stated that when he voices her, he talks in his normal voice, but Tyler pitch-bends the recording, making Mystabella sound more feminine. *Mystabella is the only TSBA newbie on iance. *In SAS 1, when Mystabella is jumping trying to reach the basket she is using an asset from the BST intro. *Mystabella is the only contestant who has a name ending in "Y" that was not added to the Shopkins real name *In SAS 12, it's shown that Mystabella doesn't like pickles when she flings them off her burger and onto Jessicake (Which was body swapped with Donatina at the time). Category:Characters